Without You
by greengirl16
Summary: Elphaba regrets not saving Fiyero and hasn't gotten over his death,but she knows she must leave Oz.She takes their daughter w/ her and they move to a new world & live many happy years there,but that all changes when a mysterious person enters their lives
1. Prologue

**Sorry It's so short :\ Chapter 1 will be longer I promise! Hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A green girl walked down a long stone corridor to a baby crib. It had been about 2 hours since she had "melted." She entered the room where their child lay. She gently lifted their daughter into her arms. She lightly bounced the baby up and down and walked over to a window. The green woman stared out at the vast land before her. She took her took her last glance at Oz. Her gaze fell upon a particular spot in Munchkinland. Tears started to well in her eyes, "Oh Yero," she sighed and the turned to return their baby to her crib.

The green mother went to the corner and gathered her hat and unfolded the paper inside it. She started to murmur words under her breath. Soon a blue vortex appeared in the room. She walked over and picked up their baby holding it to her chest. "Time to start our new life," the woman whispered in the baby's ear and then stepped into the vortex.

Back in the allies of Oz, an old woman stumbled in the dark. She soon tripped over something, but when she looked down she gasped. A body lay at her feet covered in mud. Whoever it was was barely breathing.

Footsteps were soon heard and the woman panicked. She muttered a few words. It was a healing and disappearing spell her great grandmother had taught her. She prayed the spell worked, and then disappeared into the shadows.

**A/n: Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Chapter 1 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh sorry this took so long. I had it written in my notebook, but when I typed it on the computer it was only two pages and I had promised this chapter would be longer! I tried adding more, but writer s block was creeping in on my brain! :0 I stopped writing it and then came back and deleted the crap I had added and rewrote it. I still have a mild case of writer s block so bare with me if the ending is lame or a bit crappy. I apologize for that. Okay I am going to stop rambling now and let you get on to the chapter. xP Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16

Apple Pie for

liz1015

TillITryIllNeverKnow

Eowyn-Faith

You're all amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight came streaming through the windows waking Elphaba up. She soon became aware of the busy streets outside her window. She slammed a pillow over her head. She didn' want to wake up, not yet, she didn't want to face another day.

"Mommy," came a voice from the next room. Elphaba opened her eyes and she sighed at the sight of the empty spot in bed next to her. Elphaba reluctantly got up, "What is it?" She called back in a somewhat motherly voice.

"Come look at my dress my our holiday party today!"

Elphaba entered her room and winced, What are you wearing, Elphaba said, suggesting the pink, frilly dress her daughter was wearing.

"You don t like it?"

"No, I love it! You look so beautiful, Fayina!" Truthfully, Elphaba did love it, just not for her. It looked amazing on Faying though. It contrasted well with her daughter s black hair and blue eyes.

This compliment from her mother made Fayina s face light up, "Mommy will you tie my bow?"

"Sure." Elphaba then walked over to her daughter. She stared at her own reflection in the full-length mirror she now stood in front of. There were dark circles under her eyes, which wouldn t have been noticeable if her skin was still green. She had changed it to Fayina s shade of skin when they had first arrived in this world. She had noticed green wasn t a normal skin color in this world either and she didn t want Fayina to be known as the girl with the green mother. She didn t want to cause Fayina any pain in life by being judged for who her mother was.

"Thanks mom." Fayina said and went to pick up her bags for school, see you later.

"Bye." The door shut and Elphaba was alone again.

She went and sat down by the fireplace next to the large decorated tree. Fayina insisted on celebrating this holiday, but honestly, Elphaba didn t understand the concept of it. Something about a jolly old man in a red suit and presents it made no logical sense.

There was a knock at the door. Elphaba got up to open it.

"Chestnuts roasting," carolers sang. A door slamming in their faces soon thanked them. Elphaba hated those obnoxious singers.

She went back to the couch and sat down. A book caught her attention on the coffee table. She picked it up. There was a note on it that read Return to Mark. She turned it over then read the back cover.

There is no Place Like Home

Elphaba s eyes narrowed and she read on.

Dorothy and her dog Toto have been swept away by a Twister to the Land of Oz.

Elphaba immediately turned over the book and read the title, 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.' "Bull shit," Elphaba muttered and through the book into the fireplace.

Elphaba heard someone knocking at her door again. She got up to answer it, but only this time she was a little more hesitant. She opened the door and was surprised to see a handsome man with dark brown hair and green eyes holding a package.

"Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba nodded.

Sign here, the man stated handing her a clipboard. Elphaba signed her name and then he handed her the package, "Happy Holidays," he said and turned to leave.

"Same to you," Elphaba smiled and then shut the door.

She walked in and set down the package, glancing up at the time. It was only 10:00; she sighed, only 14 more hours before this day was over, and after that a lifetime to go. She trudged her way over to the bookshelf to find anything that could possibly take her mind off him. She had promised herself in her new life she would move on, but she just couldn t. Memories and regret haunted her everyday. She longed to start over and leave her past behind, but she couldn t stand the thought of forgetting his charming smile or the way he made her heart melt when he was in the same room. Elphaba smiled and closed her eyes remembering his soft lips and gentle touch. Her eyes remained closed and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

Elphaba woke up and rolled over. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her lover sleeping soundly next to her. She wrapped her arms around him; he rolled over and smiled back at her. "Good morning, Fae." He said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Good morning." She whispered back. She leaned over to give him a kiss, but he began to be pulled away. Her eyes widened in astonishment. She looked up and saw an evil man in a green uniform pulling him away. She looked back to her lover and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She called out to him, but he was becoming further and further away. She screamed his name and then he was gone. She started to sob uncontrollably.

"Mom, wake up," a voice said shaking Elphaba s shoulder lightly. Elphaba jolted from her sleep and gazed up at her daughter.

"Are you okay mommy?"

"Yes I just had a bad dream."

"Okay , well can I invite Mark over to watch movies?"

"Of course," Elphaba said, smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mommy!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Elphaba sat up in bed, unable to fall asleep after her last nightmare. Her bedroom door slowly creaked open and revealed a frightened looking Fayina. She scampered over to the bed and crawled next to Elphaba burying her face in Elphaba s shoulder. "Mommy, I had a scary dream."

"About what?"

"The movie me and Mark watched today."

"What movie did you watch?"

"I don't remember," Fayina replied looking up at Elphaba, with fear in her eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened in your dream."

"Well I was traveling and then," Fayina eyes widened, "the wicked witch of the west tried to kill me and my friend Dorothy!"

Elphaba tried not to sound angry as she replied, "I am going to tell you a secret." Fayina perked up. "The wicked witch of the west was just a misunderstood woman who would never hurt anyone."

"But mommy, she had green skin!"

"That's common in her culture," she lied. Fayina wasn t old enough or ready to know the truth.

"But she she tried to kill us!"

"You're such a sweet little girl she would never be able to kill you as for Dorothy she had it coming," Elphaba said winking at Fayina causing her to smile. Fayina hugged her mother and then curled up and was soon fast asleep. Elphaba grinned at her sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful. Elphaba s eyelids started to droop and soon she too, was fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I searched for a long time to find the perfect name for Elphaba's daughter. The name Fayina really stood out to me :) The name Fayina means free one. I hope you like my name choice :D Also please forgive Fayina's grammar mistakes! She's only 9! :)

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took a while I was working on my other story and life got in the way. Also I have been getting bad cases of writer's block. I have had this chapter started for a while now, but then I got stuck. Sorry if it sucks a bit I have been working my hardest to get through my case of writer's block and update all my stories before Christmas :) I apologize that this chapter is a bit short. Hopefully the next one will be longer :) Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Gingerbread cookies for:**

**gilgrissomlover  
TillITryIllNeverKnow  
LadyRynofSunnydale  
liz1015**

**Your reviews mean so much to me! Thanks for being loyal readers and reviewing! :D**

* * *

The bright sun shone into Elphaba's opened blinds. She woke up confused. Why were her blinds open? She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, "shit," she muttered to herself. She sprang out of bed and grabbed her robe. It was a Thursday morning, which meant Fayina was supposed to be in school. She reached her bedroom door and found a note:

_Mommy, you looked you were really tired so I let you sleep. I took the bus. Don't worry, I'll be safe. _

_Love, _

_Fayina_

Tears welled in Elphaba's eyes. Her daughter was such a wonderful young girl. Regret soon filled her mind. She had sworn that she wouldn't let her… their loss carry over into this life. This was supposed to be a fresh start. She was letting his death ruin her life. She knew he wouldn't have wanted that. She was now failing as a parent. She hoped she wasn't too late to become a better mom or did Fayina already hate her…? She hoped not.

Elphaba got dressed and then went to take a walk. It was the first time she willingly left their apartment since they had arrived. She entered a café and ordered a small coffee to go.

"Delivery," someone said loudly, and the bells on the door rang as the door opened and closed.

Elphaba thanked the person for the coffee. She paid then turned to leave, but she walked straight into a person carrying a pile of boxes, which were sent tumbling to the floor along with Elphaba's coffee. "I am so sorry," Elphaba said, looking stunned.

Piercing green eyes looked up at her, "It's alright," he said and gave her a small smile which made her flush, but only slightly.

Elphaba bent down to help him pick up the packages she had knocked over, but stopped when she picked up one addressed to her. Another package? From who? There was no return address…weird…

"Oh yeah, that's for you. I was heading to drop it off next. You can take it if you want."

"Thanks," Elphaba said and put it in her bag.

He picked up Elphaba's now empty cup and threw it away. He offered his hand to Elphaba, which she hesitantly took, and helped her up. "Here," he said approaching the counter, "let me buy you a new one."

"No it's fine," she protested.

"Consider it my treat. Now what do you want," he said, pulling out his wallet.

"Shouldn't I be the one buying you something since I am the one who ran into you?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Just tell me, okay?"

She felt the urge to stick her tongue out at him, but she barely knew him and felt that might be weird… She was surprised how stubborn he was, and everyone said she was stubborn! "A small coffee. No cream or sugar."

"Thank you," he said jokingly and then ordered and led her to a small table by the window and pulled a chair out for her to sit on. She sat down and he joined her and sat in the chair directly across from her. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Brenden."

She smiled, "I am Elphaba."

"I know."

Elphaba looked really confused.

He smiled and winked at her, "I'd recognize you anywhere."

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and hoped her face wasn't bright red.

"Especially since you have been getting so many packages lately," he added.

"I have, haven't I…?" Elphaba realized she had been getting a package every day now for 2 weeks, but when she opened them they just had a strange note it another language. It seemed like a code of some sort. It was starting to freak her out…

Soon Elphaba's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Mommy? Where are you?"

"At the local coffee shop, why is everything all right?"

"Yes, but the door is opened and the apartment is a mess."

"What," Elphaba shrieked causing some people to turn and look, but she didn't care because she had gotten weird looks all her life. "I'll be right home. Go down to the lobby and wait for me," Elphaba said grabbing her coat and standing up.

Brenden looked confused, "Where are you going?"

The expression on his face looked like a kicked puppy and it made Elphaba feel terrible, but there was much more important things that needed to be done than have a conversation, "I think my apartment was robbed."

"What!?"

"Yeah that's what I said. I have to go…."

"Elphaba," Brenden called out desperately, but she was already out the door. He sighed and then got up to leave.

Elphaba ran down the city streets, dodging people. She turned the sharp corner then entered their apartment building. Fayina was sitting on a small couch in the corner of the room reading a book. "Fay, are you alright?"

"I am fine mommy."

"And why are you home from school so early?"

"We had a half day, remember?"

Elphaba felt guilty because she had forgotten and her daughter was left to find their apartment robbed and a mess. It could have been dangerous and if something had happened to Fayina she would have never been able to live with herself…

Fayina led her mom to their apartment and Elphaba was stunned to find furniture thrown about, lamps shattered and a broken window.

Elphaba quickly went through the rooms to make sure nothing was taken. She opened her dresser drawer and found her witch hat, and her birth certificate gone. Her eyes widened. She was in another world… could someone possibly have found out who she was…? She doubled checked, but she found nothing. Someone now knew everything about her and where she was from… This was definitely not good… She walked to the broken window and saw something blowing in the breeze on one of the shards of glass. She bent over and picked it up and found a brown piece of corduroy fabric. She looked up at her now terrified daughter. Who ever caused them this pain would pay.

* * *

**Please review :D It will let me know people are reading and encourage me to keep writing :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow. I hadn't realized how long it has been since I have updated this story… I was reading through my notebook last night and found all my notes for this story. I already have the end written, I have just been working on the middle and what needs to happen to get to that point and for everything to fit…I am still working on that, but I decided to post this and hope that the next chapter won't take as long…Today I bought tickets to go see Wicked for the second time! I am so psyched! I also might be meeting Gregory Maguire! I am psyched about that too!!!!! XD Anyways…enough of my life and on to the chapter you have all been waiting forever for… Hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Chocolate Chip Cookies for:**

**Elizabeth  
Claire  
Elphaba1fan  
Someonerandome  
Eowyn-Faith  
gilgrissomlover**

**I hope the wait was worth it and you remember what happened last time I updated... **

**a/n: sorry for any grammar or spelling errors...I am not perfect and even though I edit and spell check my chapters I still make mistakes... I am not perfect :)**

* * *

It had been four days since their apartment had been robbed and everything had been almost restored. The furniture was no longer scattered and there was no longer shards of glass on the floor. Fayina had slept with her mother for those four nights, fearing the robber might strike again. Elphaba also feared that, but they had her birth certificate and she figured that is the main thing they had wanted.

She double-checked her daughter was asleep and then pulled out the piece of brown corduroy fabric from her nightstand drawer. She examined it very closely. It seemed familiar, but not familiar enough for Elphaba to place.

It was seven in the morning and Elphaba hadn't slept at all for over 24 hours. She wouldn't let herself because they still could be in danger and she didn't want her daughter to get hurt. "Fayina, it's time to wake up. You have school today." Elphaba said in a soothing voice as she slightly nudged her daughter.

Fayina rolled over and opened her deep blue eyes. "Mommy I had the scary dream again."

"Which one is that?"

"The one about the robber."

"Was it the same as the last two?"

"No."

"What was different in this one?"

"I still couldn't see his face, but his eyes were green."

"It was just a dream," Elphaba said, rubbing her daughters back. "Now you go pick out your outfit for today and I'll get you your breakfast."

"Okay mommy!" Fayina said, perking up and hopped off the bed and skipped to her bedroom.

Fayina's bowl of cereal sat on the table. Fayina emerged from her bedroom in a yellow dress and spun around causing the dress to flow as it spun around with her. "Do you like my dress mommy?"

"Of course! You look like a prince...ss" Elphaba froze at her words. Technically speaking, Fayina was a princess…

"What's wrong mommy?" Fayina asked, noticing the sudden distressed look on her mother's face.

"Nothing," Elphaba smiled, "Now eat your breakfast or you're going to be late."

Fayina sat down at the table and started eating.

"Fayina, Brenden will be coming over for dinner tonight."

"But…"

"I know you don't like him, but he did help with cleaning up our apartment so I think we owe him."

Fayina sighed.

"Promise me you'll be on your best behavior."

"I promise," Fayina said, clearly unhappy and then grabbed her backpack and trudged out the door.

Later that night Brenden arrived. Fayina was setting the table for her mother when Elphaba was answering the door. Fayina glared at Brenden. She had no true reason not to like him, he just didn't seem trustworthy to her at least. There was also no reason he didn't seem trustworthy, he hadn't done anything to harm them, Fayina just didn't like him because not only did he seem to like her mother he also seemed to be up to no good.

The problem was her mother didn't understand why she didn't like him. If she told her mother he liked her, because it was extremely obvious her mother would deny it and she would look selfish. She wanted her mom to be happy. That was the one thing her mom needed because there were days her mother wouldn't leave her bedroom and just stay locked in there with the shades closed and the lights out. Fayina never asked why, she didn't want to upset her mother, but she knew her mom was sad about something and Fayina wanted more than anything to make her mom happy again and make those days where she locked herself in her bedroom go away. She just didn't want the person to make her happy to be Brenden.

Brenden was now sitting down, staring at her mother, smiling. "This food is delicious!" He exclaimed, while taking a bite of the casserole Elphaba had prepared.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, looking shy. "I haven't cooked a casserole in forever."

"Well your skills definitely didn't diminish at all over the years."

Elphaba smiled.

"Will you pass the salad, mommy?"

Elphaba handed her the salad bowl and smiled.

Fayina finished quickly, washed her dish off, and put it in the dishwasher. She then excused herself to go do her homework, which didn't exist because she had already completed it.

Elphaba and Brenden still sat at the table long after they had finished eating. The single candle that was still burning at the center of the table was now a fraction of the size it had been.

"I cannot thank you enough for helping clean up the apartment."

"It really wasn't a problem and you definitely needed the help."

Elphaba thought back to all the broken lamps, shattered glass, and scattered furniture and what it would have been like trying to clean that by herself. She hadn't wanted Fayina to help because of all the glass.

Elphaba smiled and agreed. The two grabbed their glasses of wine and went to sit on the sofa to continue their talking.

Fayina was sitting on her bed reading a book and talking to Mark on the phone when she heard her mom call her name.

"Mark, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and then hung up the phone, folded the page she was on and went to see what her mom wanted.

She walked out of her bedroom to see Elphaba and Brenden on the couch extremely close to each other, too close to be considered 'just friends'. "You called?"

"Yes, sweetie, I put Brenden's coat in my room. Do you mind getting it for him?"

"Nope."

"Thanks, Fayina."

Fayina went to her mom's bedroom and grabbed the only coat in the room that was lying on her mother's bed. It was thick and made of extremely heavy fabric. She brought it back to her mom and then went back to her room to read.

Elphaba handed it to Brenden, who had stood up.

"It's getting late," he said, taking his coat. "Thanks for the wonderful dinner."

"It was no problem," Elphaba smiled, and then showed him out.

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, causing Elphaba to glance down at the floor shyly. "See you around."

"Of course." Elphaba said, and then watched him walk down the hallway; he was just about to disappear from her sight, when she noticed a patch on the left sleeve of his brown corduroy jacket.

* * *

**Confused? :P I promise I will try to clear that up as the story progresses :)**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

****

Finally I updated this story...I was confusing myself with what I wanted to happen and how to write it so readers wouldn't be lost...I finally worked it out so wahoo :P If I get a lot of reviews you should expect an update within the next few days :D Anyways I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16

**Haha I met Gregory Maguire and he asked me if I was a writer and I was like ummm yeah...sort of and he was like good luck and afterwards I went up to my friend and I was like haha I write expect I steal his characters :P Muwhaha :P Also he knows about fanfiction :P **

**Chocolate Fudge Sundaes for:**

**witch-of-the-west9482**

**ToThoseWhoGroundMe**

**Elphaba1fan**

**Wicked'elphaba-fiyero**

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It was a necessary chapter, but the next one will be longer. Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors I couldn't get ahold of my grammar cop and I wanted to post this asap :P**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**

* * *

**

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. He had a brown corduroy jacket with a patch on the sleeve. Was it a coincidence…? He had been drinking coffee with her the day of the robbery so it couldn't be him…could it… He could have robbed her apartment before he had arrived at the café… Why would he want to harm them? He had seemed trustworthy. Elphaba felt a stab of betrayal flow through her body. Why had she trusted him and opened up to him so easily? That was so unlike her…and now he had hurt her and Fayina and they both may now be in danger… She shut the door, which still was open and slid down the closed door until she hit the floor and laid her head on her knees.

Fayina came out of her bedroom to ask her mom about a story she was reading, but she saw her mom sitting at the door with her head down. She felt like she'd be intruding if she went up to her now, so she went to the sink and washed the remaining dishes and put those in the dishwasher and then went to get ready for bed.

Elphaba wasn't sure how long she sat there for, but eventually she got up and trudged to her bedroom and fell asleep.

"_Go!" He shouted. Elphaba looked around desperately…she wanted to help him, but he wanted her to go…so she left, running into the corn fields and then she ducked down to hide…she couldn't just leave him. She watched as he lowered his gun and the guards surrounded him. The soon had him tied to a pole and carried him away. Elphaba followed from a safe distance, but soon she heard him cry out in pain. She winced and the scene before her made her heart stop. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched the guards kick him and one held a knife dangerously close to his neck. "Fiyero," she whispered, tears brimming the edges of her eyes. She jumped on her broom and flew off into the western sky towards Kiamo Ko…something needed to be done and she needed to get to the Grimmerie and fast…_

"_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen," She chanted. Nothing was happening and she was becoming desperate. "Eleka nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen," she tried, again nothing happened. She collapsed to her knees._

_Elphaba opened the crinkled letter and the four words it contained made her heart skip and beat and she forgot to breathe it read: Fiyero Tiggular is dead._

Elphaba woke up drenched in sweat. It was just a dream, she tried to sooth herself, but she knew it was her memories haunting her. She rolled over so her face was buried in pillows so that they would muffle her cries.

Fayina woke up and went into the kitchen. Her mom was already up and making breakfast. She put eggs on a plate and then set it in front of Fayina. She noticed her mom's eyes looked swollen, like she had been crying, but she decided not to ask. They both ate breakfast in silence. When Fayina was done she stood up and went to wash of her plate, "Mom, is it alright if I go to Mark's today?"

Elphaba looked confused, "Don't you have school? It's Tuesday."

"School is out for the next week and a half for the holidays."

"Oh…right."

Fayina could tell it was one of those days. Her mom became very confused and distant on her bad days. "So is it alright if I go?"

"Yes, sure…just be careful."

"Alright Mom…Bye." Then she was gone.

Elphaba locked herself in her room for the rest of the day and just sat watching the minute hand of the clock slowly move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now almost 7:30 and Fayina was walking home from Mark's. She spotted Brenden. He looked anxious. He glanced around nervously and then ducked into an alleyway. Fayina, who loved adventures, was curious and decided to follow. She watched Brenden open the package her was holding. He pulled out a black hat and a small piece of paper. A tall man with dark graying hair emerged from the shadows.

"Do you have them?" The mysterious man asked.

"Right here." Brenden held out the items.

"Good." The man snatched them and smiled maliciously, examining each object. "This is just too perfect," he muttered under his breath.

"You won't hurt her right? You promised as long as I got and found these objects you wouldn't harm her." Brenden said, his voice quivering a bit.

The man just smiled. "Until next time," he said in a low voice and then vanished.

Brenden let out a shaky breath and turned to leave the alley. Fayina held her breath as he passed the dumpsters she was hiding behind. When he was out of sight she decided it was safe and left.

**

* * *

**

**Again I apologize for any confusion. I promise it will make sense :) Review?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Woot! I kept to my promise and updated in a couple of days :D Haha I am so proud of myself :P Anyways... It's longer than the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy :D  
As Always -Greengirl16**

**Next to Normal fans Feel free to check out my story More than Memory in the n2n section. I have possibly 3 more Next to Normal fanfics in the working :P**

**Jumbo Choclate Chip cookies fresh out of the oven for:**

**Elphaba1fan**

**ToThoseWhoGroundMe**

**Wicked'elphaba-fiyero**

**James Birdsong**

**A/N: Again I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. My grammar cop hasn't been online lately :P and I wanted to keep to my promise and update this as soon as I could. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine D:**

* * *

Brenden sat at his kitchen counter eating diner alone. He hadn't seen Elphaba in a few days. She hadn't called and he was getting worried that the strange man had found and hurt her. He hoped not, he would feel so guilty if she got hurt.

He pushed his plate away and put his head down.

"I have a little favor to ask of you." A voice whispered in his ear.

Brenden jumped up and spun around, but a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth. Soon he felt extremely dizzy and tired. He tried to focus on the man that stood before him, but soon his body went limp and then everything was black.

Elphaba sat at a table with Fayina working on a jigsaw puzzle. Elphaba glanced casually at the clock. It was eight thirty. Brenden hadn't called in a while. Elphaba was worried. What if he was going to hurt them and he was going to strike… Elphaba tried to calm herself down… She needed to confront him about it. She needed to hear his explanation before she got carried away. _Why isn't he calling?…Why do you care so much?_ Elphaba was so deep in thoughts she barely heard Fayina. "Mom? Are you going to put that piece in?"

"What? Oh yeah, right."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

About an hour later, Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked over to the phone to call. It rang 5 times before the answering machine picked up. "Hey this is Brenden. I'm not here right now, so feel free to leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." The machine beeped.

"Hey…this is Elphaba. I haven't heard from you in a while so I decided to call to say hi. Um…you don't have to call back unless you want to…okay bye." _I seriously did not just leave that message. _Elphaba quickly hung up the phone and walked back to the table, where Fayina was still working on the puzzle.

Elphaba sat back down and Fayina yawned. "Mom, I think I am going to go to bed now."

"Okay. Goodnight." Elphaba went into her own bedroom and soon was fast asleep.

_Elphaba ran as fast as she could through a forest, gasping for air. She hid behind a large boulder as the witch hunters ran past. She sat there shaking, holding her breath, and waiting for the mob to pass. That was way too close…if she wasn't more careful, she would be caught in no time._

_She heard the snapping of a twig in the forest surrounding her. She gasped as a tall figure emerged from the trees. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion… "Fiyero?"_

"_No it's me, Brenden."_

"_Brenden…? What are you doing here?"_

_He stepped towards her and she pressed herself harder against the boulder. _

"_Shh, Fae, I am not going to hurt you."_

_She shook her head violently, "Don't call me that." She whispered._

_He soon stood next to her and she looked at him fearful as she heard more witch hunters pass. She glanced at him and got lost in his deep blue eyes… _

Elphaba jumped up. She was surprised that it was different than the dreams she had been having every night since they arrived in this world.

It was 9:30...She had slept in. There was a faint knock on her door. "Yes?" She called out.

The door slightly opened, "Mommy…Is it alright if I go to Sammy's?"

"What happened to Mark?"

"He's going to be there."

"Oh…alright then. Have fun."

"Thanks mom."

Elphaba listened to the front door shut. She then rolled out of bed to make breakfast. At about 10:45 she tried calling Brenden again. Again, his answering machine picked up. Now she was more than slightly worried. She decided to walk to his apartment to see how he was, he shouldn't mind too much.

She arrived at his apartment 10 minutes later. She walked up the 3 flights of stairs to his door. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, again nobody answered. She tried the doorknob and it turned at the door opened. She slowly walked in, looking around cautiously.

The window was wide open and the curtains were blowing in the breeze. A stool at the kitchen counter was lying horizontally on the hardwood floor. She bent over to pick it up and found a piece of paper taped to it. It read:

If you want to save Brenden's life come to Wilson & Sons Warehouse. Alone.

It listed the address. Elphaba looked closer at the note and noticed it wasn't Brenden's penmanship. Elphaba gasped. He had been kidnapped.

"I've been expecting you." A voice came from behind Elphaba.

Elphaba barely had time to turn around before she was hit across the head and collapsed to the floor, unconscious

* * *

**Don't kill me for the cliffhanger :P It was very fun to write though :)**

Review?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I am back with another update! Sorry it took longer than I thought it would...I was on vacation and then I went to see Wicked :D So I finally reached the chapter I've had** **written since I posted chapter 1. Sorry if it's a bit confusing it's going to make sense, everything should be explained in the next chapter, which I hope will be up somewhat soon, but I am pretty busy the next few days, so I am not making any promises, sorry :\ Anyways I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Freshly baked fudge brownies for:**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow  
Elphaba1fan  
ToThoseWhoGroundMe  
Anarra**

**Also for all the people who have favorited and put this story on your alert list :D It's nice knowing people are reading :D**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! They really encourage me to update this story and keep writing! :D Now on to the story**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors**

* * *

A deep voice pierced the dark room. Elphaba was finally coming to and she slowly sat up, her eyes adjusting to the poorly lit space.

Elphaba glanced around trying to make out figures in the room, but failed to do so. She tried to move, but she learned she was chained to a wall.

"Who are you…and what do you want?" She called out into the darkness.

A deep laugh rang through the room and soon bright lights turned on illuminating a hallway, nearly blinding Elphaba. At the end stood a dark figure that was starting to approach her.

As she got a better look at the man, she realized she didn't know him, but he did have similar features that she couldn't identify who it reminded her of.

"You must be Miss Thropp." He said, kicking her in the stomach.

Elphaba winced in pain. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked, her face contorted with agony.

"To make you pay for ruining my family's lives."

"Excuse me?"

He slapped her across the face, "Don't talk back to me." He said harshly.

"How am I responsible for ruining your family's lives if I don't know who you or your family is?"

"You don't remember me Elphaba?" A hurt all too familiar sarcastic voice asked. Elphaba turned and saw a figure step out of the corner. She let out a small gasp.

"Isn't it _wonderful_ to see me again?"

"The pleasure is all mine," Elphaba hissed. They watched each other silence and then Elphaba whispered something under her breath and stood up, ripping the chains from the wall.

They stood eye to eye and finally the former Wizard spoke up, "Look we don't have much time so if you would just cooperate it will make things so much easier."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, narrowing her eyes.

"And I always thought you were the smart one, Miss Elphaba. It's a shame all of that had to go to waste. You had such a bright future ahead of you." A voice stated from the opposite corner of the room.

Elphaba spun around, staring in the direction the voice had come from and glared at the woman staring back at her. "Yes, I would have had a great life if you hadn't ruined it!"

"My, such hostility. What ever happened to forgive and forget?"

"Go to hell"

Morrible cackled. "My dear, we are taking your powers whether you like it or not and as the Wizard here previously stated it'd be much easier for both of us if you'd cooperate."

"Go ahead and try, but there is no way in hell I am giving you my powers."

"Fine then. Guards!" A curtain lifted, revealing two men holding guns to Brenden's head. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Now let's reconsider that thought." Morrible sneered. "5-4-3-2..." A gunshot pierced the air and Brenden collapsed.

"NO!" Elphaba shrieked. She ran over to him and knelt beside him. "Brenden," She whispered. "Elphaba," He said weakly and then took one last shaky. His body faded and then disappeared. Elphaba looked puzzled and was about to ask what had happened when she remembered whom she was with.

She spun around, wiping stray tears from the corners of her eyes, "You! You kill everyone! All of my friends, family and everyone I am close to." The lights started to flicker as a furious Elphaba approached Morrible and the Wizard.

"Hey! You don't get to kill them without me!" Brenden's voice sounded from above.

Elphaba looked up, "So there is a heaven," she muttered under her breath.

"No." Brenden jumped down from the rafters above. Elphaba looked at him confused, "How the hell…?"

"Oz, I've missed you."

"Okay for one we just saw each other five minutes ago and two you just died."

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Of course I do! You're Brend-" Elphaba was cut off by the most passionate sweet kiss she had since- She stopped and her eyes widened. Deep blue eyes gazed back at her lovingly. She gasped and nearly fell over, "How…how is this possible?" She whispered.

"Now!" The Wizard muttered under his breath. Morrible starts to chant.

"I am not sure myself, but we can talk about that later, now we must fight."

Elphaba shrieked in agony and collapsed to the floor.

"What's wrong love?"

Elphaba struggled to remain conscious, "It hurts."

"What?… You." he turned on Morrible, who smiled wickedly.

"I am afraid you're too late this time dear."

"No." He sank to his knees besides Elphaba and held her.

Elphaba lay there on the cold concrete floor. She could feel her energy and power being sucked out of her. She was becoming weaker and weaker. Her eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on something, anything to distract her from the darkness that was calling her name. She focused on his arm wrapped around hers. She watched as her skin got a greenish tint and soon was back to her old shade. Pain rippled through her body again, it was much more intense than the first time, but she no longer had the energy to cry out. She was gasping for air and her entire body was covered in a cold sweat. She vaguely made out a burst of white light before everything went black.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took longer to post than I planned. I typed it late one night on word, actually my own personal Fiyero held my notebook while I typed, He's so thoughtful that way ;) My internet was down...well kind of. It wouldn't load fanfiction at all and if it did it took 30 minutes to load and wouldn't let me log in :\ I somehow fixed it...I don't know how though... Anyways, I hope to finish the next chapter and post it, but no promises, especially now that fall sports are starting... I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Freshly baked cookies for**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow  
Elphaba1fan  
James Birdsong  
ToThoseWhoGroundMe**

**And to any who have favorited this story :D Knowing that people are reading is so encouraging! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! xD**

**A/N: I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors...**

* * *

Elphaba lay on the ground unconscious. Brenden's eyes searched the room for anything he could use to help her, when they fell upon Elphaba again he realized she was no longer breathing.

"No." He said more to himself, "Elphaba, you can't leave me! I just got you back!" He was practically in tears now. He turned on Morrible who was smiling wider as she gained more strength. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Morrible cackled and turned to the Wizard, "It looks like we upset the Prince, but I think I might know what to about that." She said sarcastically. She flicked her wrist and Brenden was thrown against the stonewall. He managed to get back up and tried to run towards Elphaba, but an invisible force shield threw him back once more at the wall. Morrible laughed with pleasure. He tried again.

"How many more times are you going to allow yourself to be thrown at a wall before you realize it's no use, you can't get to her. Although this is quite enjoyable, watching the prince try to save the damsel in distress."

Brenden became even more determined and ran at Elphaba with all the strength he had left but as a result, he was flung even harder at the wall. He lay there still before struggling to stand up, gasping for air. "Elphaba," he cried out in desperation as the last of her energy was transferred to Morrible.

Morrible threw back her head in laughter. "Now to finish off you." She was just about to flick her wrist when a burst of white light threw her back and an old woman appeared.

Morrible gasped, "Aunt Tila?"

"Did I say you could speak?" She looked around and saw a young man lying on the ground and a girl lying limp in the center of the room. She approached the man and muttered a few incoherent words and immediately he was healed. She helped up, "There," she said, self satisfied, "Now this time you're who you need to be." Brenden looked confused and the woman just winked at him.

"Now, Margret," she turned back to Morrible. "As for you…I thought I taught you to use magic for good…"

"Aunt Tila, I swear I can explain!"

"No need." She swished her arm as if casually dismissing Morrible. Within seconds, Morrible let out a piercing shriek and fell to the floor dead.

The old woman turned to the Wizard, who was standing there too astonished to move. "Without her you're nothing so I suggest that you leave unless, of course, you'd like to join her."

The Wizard spun around and ran for his life.

The woman, Tila, approached Elphaba. She knelt beside her, now that the force field had died, along with Morrible. "This doesn't look good."

"Can't you heal her too?" Brenden asked.

"No, I am afraid I can only heal physical injuries. The good thing is with Morrible dead she got all her powers back, but still that's a lot to lose, especially for someone as powerful as she is. It drained all her energy and almost claimed her life."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well seeing as there is only a twenty five percent chance she will make it the only thin would be to take her home to rest and hope that she wakes up."

Brenden nodded.

Tila motioned for him to come closer and took his hand and soon both Elphaba and he were at Elphaba's apartment door. Brenden turned to thank Tila, but she was already gone. He tried to door, surprisingly it opened and then he picked up Elphaba, carried her over to the couch, and gently set her down.

"Yes, Mark, that sounds great." A voice came from the next room. A bedroom door opened revealing a young girl with raven black hair and stunning blue eyes. "Hold on, I think my mom is finally home." She said approaching the sofa. "Excuse me?" She said to the man hovering over the couch, "What makes you think you can just barge in here-" She stopped mid-sentence when she caught a glimpse of her mom.

She shrieked and jumped back in surprise. "She's green!" She yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" A panicked voice asked at the other end of the receiver.

"Mark, I have to go. There is a stranger in my living room and my mom is turning into the wicked witch of the west."

"Wha-" was all that was heard before she clicked off the phone and threw it on the armchair.

"Who are you and what have you done to my mother?" She grabbed the nearest imposing object, being a broomstick, and held it in front of her for defense.

Elphaba had a daughter…? Wait, would that make her his? He decided he had better not tell her that he was her father until he knew if it were true, so he went with a name she'd recognize. "Brenden."

She narrowed her eyes. "Brenden doesn't have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I dyed my hair?"

Fayina raised her eyebrows. "Let me guess, you also got contacts?"

Brenden nodded.

"You might just be the worst liar I've met in my entire life." She swung the broomstick at him, barely missing his head before he dove behind the armchair.

Fayina ran around the armchair and was in mid swing before they both were death still at the sound of a weak voice calling out, "Fiyero?"

* * *

**Haha! :D Congrats to ToThoseWhoGroundMe who guessed Brenden's true identity back in chapter 3 or 4. Haha I couldn't believe when I read that review you thought you were wrong, but you had guessed correctly! :D**

**A/N: Like Fayina, the name Brenden had a meaning, which I kept secret, :P The name Brenden means 'prince' xD Haha! xP**

**Anyways Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Why is it no matter how long it is on microsoft word it's always short on fanfic? This was 5 almost 6 pages and it's still short looking -_- Anyways I am sorry this took a while to post I got busy with sports, but hey I might be quitting and doing the school play instead :D Haha I love theatre x) But you could have guessed that by the fact that I am writing a Wicked the Musical fanfic :P Haha I might be seeing Next to Normal I am so pysched x) Aaron better be there cause I want a pic with him :P Haha Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
****As Always -Greengirl16**

**Chocolate Chip cookie dough ice cream for:**

**ToThoseWhoGroundMe  
Elphaba1fan  
TillITryIllNeverKnow  
Anarra**

**and to all those who have added this story to their favorite or alert list :) You all mean so much to me! It makes me feel so excited to know that people are reading! Also to any of you who read my other stories, I am trying to update them. I really am, hopefully more updates for them will be up soon!**

**A/N: I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, I think my grammar cop has quit :P**

* * *

Elphaba heard people arguing and her eyes fluttered open. She tried to remember what had happened then it hit her like a crashing wave. "Fiyero?" She called out weakly, her voice hoarse. Everything went silent.

Fayina and Brenden turned to Elphaba. Fayina took a moment to glare at Brenden, who was staring at her mother wide eyed and had a slight smile on his face.

He rushed over to her side. "Elphaba, sweet Oz, you're alive! I knew you were strong and would pull through!" He was now kneeling by her side holding her hand.

Elphaba slowly turned her head to look at him, she had an astonished look on her face, but Fayina realized the sparkle in her mom's eyes and it made her look so young and happy. "How…did…" Elphaba wasn't sure what to say. "How…are…?"

"How am I sitting by your side?"

Elphaba nodded. She missed the way he could finish her sentences.

"I am not exactly sure myself. I remember saving you and being dragged away by my own men and then I was tied to a pole and they beat me."

Elphaba winced.

Fiyero noticed her discomfort and squeezed her hand, "I'd sacrifice myself for you all over again, I will never let anyone hurt you, Fae."

Elphaba smiled, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Fiyero wiped them away with his thumb.

"How are you in this world?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't remember. After they beat me, they left me hanging there. I must have eventually been cut down because I remember collapsing in the mud and I just lay there unable to move and then I just appeared in this world I guess."

"-But what about Brenden?"

"I don't know. I don't remember any of it. Just the end when I realized who I really was, but then they kidnapped me and killed me. I felt that life just leave me and then I was certain of my true identity and I remembered my previous life in Oz and you. Watching you get hurt was the most painful experience I have ever been through in my life. I thought they took you from me Fae."

"I've missed you." Elphaba choked. They both were crying now and they embraced each other, neither of them wanting to let go.

Fayina, who had been standing there the whole time, finally spoke up. "What in the world are you two talking about? Who are you and where are you from? How do you know my mom and Oz?!

Elphaba looked at Fiyero who looked back at her.

Fiyero spoke up, "Wait… is she my…?"

Elphaba nodded causing Fiyero's jaw to drop as he gazed at Fayina.

"What?" Fayina snapped.

Elphaba leaned over and whispered in Fiyero's ear, "She has your eyes."

Fiyero nodded, still in shock.

"Okay an explanation would be great…any day now." Fayina said, becoming extremely impatient.

Elphaba spoke up, "Fayina, what if I told you everything you've read in the Wizard of Oz was a lie?"

Fayina looked at her mom if she had two heads.

"You should probably sit down." Elphaba suggested. Fayina obeyed. "Alright," Elphaba continued. "I was born in Munchkinland, Oz."

"What?!" Fayina screeched.

"Oz is a real place, but most don't know about it because only one person from this world was able to get there."

"The wizard…" Fayina said remembering from the story.

"Yes. Most people in Oz aren't able to get to this world either. I grew up in Muchkinland. I had a sister Nessarose and we were both daughters of the governor. He adored Nessa, but he loathed me because I had green skin."

Fayina had a look of horror on her face.

"I lived working as his servant doing many chores around the manor. He forced me to look over Nessa and do everything for her. Nessa felt guilty but never said or did anything about my treatment."

"That's cruel!" Fayina shouted angrily.

Elphaba nodded and continued her story, "When Nessa turned 18 Frex paid for her to go to college, Shiz University, one of the finest schools in Oz. He sent me to watch over her. I was so excited to be going to college. The students there weren't really welcoming to me. Nessa was embarrassed by me and on the first day, I was told I had magical powers and Madame Morrible offered to tutor me in sorcery. She told me I could meet the Wizard, and that was my dream. I worked extremely hard for that chance. I met the most wonderful professor, Dr. Dillamond, who informed me that Animals were losing their ability to speech. I was determined to go to the Wizard tell him what was happening and help the Animals.

"Animals talk?" Fayina questioned.

"In Oz, there is a species know as Animals. They are different from animals because they can speak and are just as intelligent as humans are, though now they are not as common in Oz…"

"That's so amazing, well not their extinction part, but I would love to meet an Animal."

Elphaba smiled. "After a while, Fiyero arrived at Shiz, corrupting the students with his wild party lifestyle." Fiyero smiled and kissed Elphaba on the forehead.

"I was invited to a dance he had scheduled. I wasn't planning on going, but a group of preppy girls gave me a black hat, insisting it was the 'in' item and said that I must go. I eventually decided to go, only to be mocked at when I arrived. People pointed and laughed at me and the hat I was wearing. I just went to the center of the floor and started to dance, without music."

"Wow. You're brave."

Elphaba laughed. "One of the girls, Galinda, felt bad and came and danced with me and soon everyone joined in. That night we became best friends."

"Galinda a lot like the name Glinda." Fayina pointed out.

"That's because they are the same person. Galinda changed her name to Glinda to impress Fiyero."

Fayina laughed.

"I received a letter from the Wizard saying he wanted to meet me. I left for the Emerald City the next day, bringing Glinda. We met the Wizard, and I learned that he was behind the Animals losing their speech. He wanted me to work for him, but I couldn't knowing that he was harming Oz. I ran off, he got worried that I was going to inform Ozians that he was a fraud so he had his press secretary take care of it. She declared me a 'wicked witch' and I flew off on a broom."

Fayina gasped, "You're the Wicked Witch of the West?!"

"The one and only." Elphaba smiled.

"Oh my god. I am related to the Wicked Witch of the West." Fayina squealed very Galinda like, "That's so cool!"

Fiyero started to laugh hysterically.

"I was on the run for a few years. The rumors became worse and Oz wanted me dead. Fiyero became Captain of the Guard and tried to hunt me down, though for other reasons than to kill me." She winked at him. "He got engaged to Glinda the same day he was promoted."

"I flew to the manor. My sister was now the governor of Munchkinland because my father had died. She said she wouldn't help me help the Animals because I never helped her. I enchanted her shoes so she could walk. She was so excited because she had been bound to a wheelchair her entire life. She called in her servant, who attended college with us. She was in love with him, but he loved Glinda. He informed her that he was leaving and she became upset and stole the spell book I had brought with me. She tried to use a spell to make him love her, but instead she shrunk his heart. I had to save him, but I condemned him to a life being made of tin.

"The tin man?!"

Elphaba nodded solemnly. "I left my sister and headed for the Emerald City. I had to free the flying monkeys that the Wizard had caged."

"Flying monkeys actually exist?"

"Yes, but only because of me. I was trying to prove myself to the Wizard and I ended up hurting his servant monkey, Chistery, by giving him and all the others wings. It was a trick."

"I hate the Wizard." Fayina stated.

"Me too." Elphaba said. "I found the monkeys, but the Wizard caught me and proposed that if I joined him he would clear my name and set the monkeys free. I agreed, but I learned he had hurt Dr. Dillamond. I became furious and I went to attack him, but he called his guards, who quickly had me held down. Fiyero came, rescued me, and informed Glinda that he was leaving her for me. I was in shock. We escaped to the forest and we…uh…stayed there until I saw a house flying through the sky. I knew Nessa was in danger and ran to her rescue."

"Was it Dorothy?"

Elphaba nodded, a scowl on her face. "I got to Munchkinland too late. Nessa had been crushed underneath Dorothy's house. Glinda was there and we fought over Fiyero. Soon guards arrived and held me down again. I realized my sister's death had been a trap to capture me. Fiyero again, came to my rescue and I escaped, but he was taken away and I thought he had been killed. I tried to save him using a spell, but I failed, again so I thought. I swore to myself that I would never do a good deed again because I realized that every time I did something good something terrible happened afterwards. I tried to hunt down and get my sister's shoes back that Dorothy had taken."

"Glinda came to inform me that the Witch Hunters, being led by the tin man, were coming to kill me. They arrived shortly and I told Glinda to hide. I let Dorothy throw the bucket of water on me. I 'melted' into a trap door. I had planned to convince Oz I had died so I could restart my life somewhere else. I later had you and brought you to this world to raise you."

"Then who is my father?" Fayina asked.

Fiyero smiled and waved.

Fayina's jaw dropped. "Mom, you said my dad was dead."

"I thought he was!" Elphaba defended herself. "Fayina meet Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was a little boring...It was necessary... Review?**


End file.
